Erio Mondial
in English. | divider = yes | aux1 name = Magic system | aux1 = Modern Belka | aux2 name = Weapon | aux2 = Strada(spear) | aux3 name = Partner | aux3 = Caro Ru Lushe }} is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Along with Caro Ru Lushe, he is one of the many kids that Fate Testarossa met and befriended while on duty, and one of the few that she actively looked after. He is a Division 6's Forward Team and is portrayed as having an unusually solemn personality for a boy of his age and with a certain lack of common sense when it comes to elements of an ordinary lifestyle. He is named after the Suzuki Aerio and for either the Ferrari Mondial or the Mondial Piega Strada motorcycle. Incidentally, Erio is one of the few prominent male characters in the series and the only one seemingly on active combat duty in the front lines, being under Fate's direction. Erio in StrikerS At an undetermined time before, but at least four years prior to StrikerS, Erio was taken away from his parent's house. During the incident, he learned that he was an artificial human being created as a product of the Project F. Broken in spirit by the revelation and by being relinquished by the couple that he had known as parents once they learned that the truth had been discovered, Erio was at the mercy of his captors. In a stroke of luck however, he was found and protected by Fate Testarossa, who decided to take care of him shortly afterAccording to this timeline, this happened five years prior to StrikerS. Even though he was a legal member of the Harlaown family (since he had Fate as his guardian and Lindy Harlaown as his adoptive parentMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS The Comics: A's to StrikerS - Phase 03), Erio was placed under a special protection program by the Time-Space Administration Bureau and made to live at the TSAB's headquarters until he was 8 years-oldMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS - Episode 06. Erio eventually learned magic and joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau's forces and, by the time when the events told in StrikerS began, he was a young Private 3rd Class ranked "B" as a mage. Once transferred to the Mobile Division 6, Erio was placed under the command of his guardian in the Lightning Squad and code-named "Lightning 3". It has been hinted that he and his squad-partner, Caro, are developing a romantic relationship. At the end of the series, Erio asks to transfer to TSAB-administrated world No. 61 and works with Caro at a wildlife preservation. He was promoted to Private 2nd Class and has already achieved AA rank as a mage. Powers Erio is a user of the Modern-Belka magic system, which complements the capacities of the original Belka system with traits of the Mid-Childa system. During his training, Erio received some tutoring from Fate and learned a few of her spells. Erio's specialties lies in electric-based elemental magic and high-speed close combat (probably also due Fate's training). Because of that, he was given the position of Guard Wing of the Forward Team, where he is supposed to provide quick support to all his allies, regardless of their position in the battlefield. Erio possess a spear-like Armed Device named Strada. *''Telepathy'' - Just like how it is the case with the Ancient-Belka System, Modern-Belka users usually have access to this ability. Strada *''Explosion'': Default cartridge-loading announcement. *''Standby Form'': In this form, Strada takes the shape of a regular watch which, at the least, can still make use of Sonic Move. *''Speerform'': Default spear mode. *''Schlangenform'': Snakeform, where the tip of the spear turns into a whip similar to Signum's own version of the move, though it is a continuous stream of energy when Twin Boosted by Caro. *''Unwetterform'': Thunderform, also translated Tempestform. Seemingly used to increase melee-oriented lightning abilities. *''Düsenform'': Jetform, used to fly, spin and rocket forward to attack. Defensive Abilities *''Barrier Jacket'' - Being a user of the Modern-Belka System, Erio's defensive outfit is referred as a Barrier Jacket instead of Knight Armour. It resembles Fate's Impulse Form Barrier Jacket thanks to the white overcoat and the steel shoes. *''Sonic Move'' - One of Fate's original spells that was passed down to Erio, it increases his speed for a short period of time and allows almost instantaneous movement. Offensive Abilities *''Luftmesser'' (Air Knife) - Using magic to compress and accelerate the air around Strada, Erio creates blades of wind and throws them at the target. Used in the episode 03 of Strikers. *''Speerangriff'' (Spear Attack) - Strada ignites its main thrusters in order to drive Erio in a high-speed charge attack, making it similar to Vita's Raketen Hammer. If compared to the Raketen Hammer however, it is impossible to acquire the necessary acceleration power unless there is a minimum distance between the targets. Used against Nanoha in the episode 04's mock-battle. *''Speerschneiden'' (Spear Cutting) - The attack that cut a bridge apart in the third episode of StrikerS, its name was revealed in the DVD's booklet. Though it has a great attack power, its charging time makes it unsuitable for a direct battle. Instead, it is usually used as an obstacle remover. *''Stahlmesser'' (Steel Knife) - A blade of magical energy extends itself from Strada's tip and is then used to cut the target. Used in episode 05 of StrikerS against a Type-III Gadget Drone. It’s due to notice that the pink color that the blade presented at the said time was due to Caro's Twin Boost spell. *''Thunder Rage'' - Another spell learned from Fate, Erio's variation is classified as a Magic-Enhanced Attack-type spell since a skydiving melee strike precedes the magic thunderbolts. (When Strada in Thunderstorm form in episode 17.) *''Shiden Issen'' (Lightning Flash) - A variation of one of Signum's technique. As opposed to Signum who covers Laevatein's blade in flames to increase its attack power, Erio concentrates electrical energy in his fist and punches the enemy to deliver an electric blast. Used in episode 24 of StrikerS against Garyuu. *''Lightning Driver'' - A combination moved used alongside SubaruStrikerS Sound Stage 1 which combines his lightning with her speed and fist. Visually it is noted to be a reference to GaoGaiGar's Bolt Driver. References Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional military personnel